Love of Captain and Navigator
by Nakrin Moroka
Summary: A story that explores the love life of a Captain and his Navigator. Read for more details.
1. Chapter 1

A story that explores the love life of a Captain and his Navigator. Read for more details.

**Chapter 1: The Sleepy Confession**

"It's been three days!" Nami grumbled drowsily.

The rest of the crew could only grumble back as they were too tired from fighting. Three days ago the crew arrived on a island that was actually home to a huge fleet of pirates that apparently don't give up on fighting. The crew had to retreat back into the waters from the vicious fleet. After three days of fighting, many of the fleet have been destroyed, but only about half. While the Straw hats became weaker and weaker, by the minute.

All of the Straw hats were laid out on the deck tired from the battles, even the happy-go-lucky Captain.

After a few minutes of silence it was the first mate who spoke up, "I think we should take turn's sleeping…I'll go first!"

Sanji glared at him, "No way Moss-head, let the ladies sleep first. Just look at Robin covering her tired face with her book."

Robin then casually looked up at them, "No need I took a nap about an hour ago."

The crew simultaneously yelled, "You did!"

Chopper then spoke up, "I just took some of the medicine I've been working on, and I don't feel as tired."

Usopp sat up straight, "Really, Chopper! Give me some!"

"I don't know about that", replied the doctor, "It has a weird side affect on humans."

Usopp shrugged his shoulders and lunged at Chopper, "I don't care I'm tired of being tired."

"Fine", replied Chopper and he handed Usopp the medicine.

"Arigato."

Franky then looked up, "Maybe we should takes turns sleeping"

"Yohohohoho, I agree."

"Okay but Nami gets to go first", replied Sanji, "Nami go ahead and take a nap and by the time you wake up these darn pirates we'll be gone."

"Oh really", replied Nami, "let me guess my Prince in shining armor is going to destroy the ships?"

"Of course I will, mellorine" Sanji cooed.

'But Luffy is my Prince', she thought. She then realized something, "Hey where's Luffy?"

They then looked around to find Luffy who was slowly crawling to the kitchen and just as Franky was going to say something Luffy passed out from exhaustion.

"Wow, he's so tired he can't even get his meat," said Sanji.

"Maybe we should split up into groups, Robin suggested, "two will stay here on watch for the fleet and the other one will sleep."

"Yohohohoho, a great idea, may I see your panties Robin?" brook asked.

"Maybe later", Robin replied.

"Yohohohoho!"

"Hey don't talk to Robin like that", Sanji yelled.

"Well anyway me and Chopper will stay out here", said Usopp.

"Me and swirly will stay here too."

"What'd you call me One-eye?"

"Is your hair covering your ear too, I called you swirly"

"I'll kill you!"

"So the first group is Nami, Luffy, and either Brook or Franky." Robin stated ignoring the fight.

"Yohohohoho, I think I'll stay out here with Robin", Brook stated.

"Super, bro!" Franky yelled as he went to his room along with Nami and Luffy.

About an hour later, Nami was sleeping until she was woken up by someone.

"Nami, wake up, I need to ask you something", said the Captain in a low soothing voice.

"What is it Luffy, I'm tired"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Even being as tired as she was she felt a blush on her face, from the question.

"Why?" she replied.

"Because Franky keeps yelling 'super' in his sleep, and I really want to be next to you."

Nami blushed some more and she thought she was so lucky, because she knew she wanted to sleep next to Luffy.

"Okay", she replied.

Luffy grinned and crawled into bed with her. They were looking away from each other, but both were really happy, and not to long later they both fell asleep.

When Nami woke up she was expecting to see Luffy, but sadly he wasn't there.

Nami sighed and began to get up, but when she tried she noticed someone was grabbing her and she looked down.

Luffy face was on her stomach, with her breasts touching the top of his head and his arms were rapped around her waist almost touching her butt. But what Nami liked the most was that Luffy legs were rapped around the back of her legs and they were rapped so tightly her crouch was pressing tightly against Luffy. Every time he moved she felt a great sensation of her body rubbing against his. But as good as the feeling was she decided to wake him up.

As she reached her hand to Luffy's head so she could pull his hair a little, he mumbled something that got Nami's attention.

"Mnm_Nami_snm"

Nami leaned in trying to hear what he was saying, when he tightened his grip making Nami squeal.

"Mnm_**I**_m_**will**_mnm_**always**_mnm_**love**_mnm_**you**_…"

Nami gasped a little as he continued

"…_**Nami**_."

**Don't worry this is not a one shot I will have more chapters…please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no excuse for not updating…I'm just severely lazy.**

**Whatever…Start Chapter 2/ **

'Did he just say he loves me?'

"Luffy…are you awake", asked a dazed Nami.

Luffy began to snore some more, and Nami just sighed. She began wriggling her way out of his grip and headed to the deck. She immediately turned to look out to sea, and to her surprise all of the pirates that were chasing them were gone.

"Ha! I guess Sanji did take them out!", Nami said aloud. She then shrieked when she felt Luffy's hand on her shoulder.

"Or they got a good look of Zoro's face and ran away", Luffy laughed.

Nami smiled back at him then shifted her eyebrows in curiosity, "Luffy I thought you were asleep, did I wake you up?"

Luffy immediately looked away with a blush, "Y-yeah you woke me up, sure did… I definitely wasn't awake…at all"

"Okay, I get it you were asleep."

Luffy smirked to himself, 'I'm such a good liar. Usopp must be rubbing off on me.'

Nami frowned to herself, 'He's such a terrible liar. He should hang out with Usopp a little more.' "C'mon Luffy let's see how everyone is doing."

"Okay. I bet their all **super** tired", Luffy announced while doing a pose imitating Franky.

Nami just laughed. 'He's so cute sometimes.' Then she thought. "Maybe they all took Chopper's new medicine. But he said humans have a reaction to it or something."

"Do they turn into reindeers like Chopper… I want to try one."

"Luffy why would Chopper have medicine like that?"

"I think it would be cool"

"You think everything cool."

"Not you," Luffy said with his tongue sticking out.

Nami put her hands on her hips and replied… "What's that suppose to mean?"

Luffy stepping out on the deck then stated, "It means that you're…"

Nami continued to stare at Luffy, "It means that I'm what?"

Luffy ignored her and continued to look on the deck.

"Luffy! Don't ignore me! Answer me!"

Luffy continued to stare at the deck.

"What are you looking at?" Nami turned her head to see all of the straw hats excluding Chopper, Luffy, and her running around chasing each other. Well…that's not so bad, right? Wrong! Cause not only were they playing who knows what with each other but they were all one hundred percent NUDE… yes robin too.

Nami with a blush from seeing all of the men's 'you know what's' turned her to see Luffy staring at Franky with stars in his eyes.

'I-is Luffy getting turned on by Franky?'

Luffy then screamed in her ears SO COOL ROBOT PENIS!

Luffy immediately left to play I guess 'tag' with everyone. Nami looked around and saw that the nude Robin was 'it', which made Nami's attention go to Sanji…who for once in his life was running away from a girl. Nami then saw Robin tackle Luffy, which made Nami groan.

"Nami!", Came a voice from behind her. "Thank goodness you're awake! I was so scared!"

The voice belonged to a crying Chopper who wasn't naked playing tag.

Nami sat down so she could talk to him."Chopper! What happened! To them why did they all strip?!"

Chopper just kept sobbing "They were all really tired, even Robin and Franky, so they all asked me for some medicine, but when they saw what happened to Usopp they were freaking out. But they stopped freaking out when the medicine affected them… then next thing they all tore their clothes off and started tackling each other… I'm a failure as a doctor!"

"Chopper, you're not a failure…. ..if you're medicine actually works on these 'um…monsters' then you're a great doctor."

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course", she said sweetly. "Now get your butt back in your room and make a cure! I don't want to be staring at balls all day!"

"Y-yes of course!" Chopper then scurried off.

Nami turned around still sitting down and gasped… Luffy manhood was only a few inches away from her face.

"Nami! Strip with me!" Luffy said with a grin.

Nami face red with steam coming out of her ears was just babbling nonsense until she passed out from overheat.

"Oh well, I guess she wants me to strip her."

And Luffy began to do just that.

**Wow everyone but probably Chopper is OOC at this point. Well please review and if you want to complain about school starting soon go ahead… I just 'love' school. **


End file.
